


Antisepticeye and Darkiplier - Transformations

by septembergem



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti and Dark, two wandering spirits whose hobby is to inhabit innocent hosts, find a pair of guys that seem too good to pass up.</p><p>Jack and Mark had been living their lives separately and normally, until Mark shows up at Jack's door acting extremely peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antisepticeye and Darkiplier - Transformations

Mark honestly didn't know why he had bothered to get up that morning. His motivation lately had been completely lacking. He was tired all the time, had no creative ideas for videos… nothing. It had been about three days of this - he groaned as he lie in bed. People online were starting to worry, and he knew it. He was having to dig deep into old videos, videos before the time of his pink hair, so it was glaringly obvious that he wasn't around.

He went to roll from the duvet, but he seemed to be dead weight, floating. He never wanted to leave this place - maybe he would only close his eyes for one more moment.

His responsibilities were creeping up his spine as he succumbed to sleep once more. At least, he thought it was his responsibilities. He also thought that the voice persuading him to sleep was his own - he was incorrect on both assumptions.

The usually light feeling that comes over you when you drift into a dream state was comforting - except, that feeling never came. Instead, Mark received the worst headache he had ever had. It felt as if his skull was to split in two.

Mark groaned and tried to clutch his head, but that voice told him that sleep would cause the pain to go away. Sleep was what he needed. Mark believed that voice.

It would be the last mistake he ever made.

When Mark awoke, he was no longer Mark. The man rose from the bed with a spring in his step. As he came around the corner to the bathroom, he took a moment to admire his reflection. After three days of tormenting Mark, the stubble on his chin had grown in and his hair was untamed and messy. The man grinned, and favored the lopsidedness of the smile. It all just looked wrong - which was perfectly right.

“Darkiplier, you are looking ravishing today.” He said. His smile grew wider. With every addition of admiration, his look only grew darker. The whites of his eyes melted to black, and his pupils slowly dilated to a hideous blood red.

“Darkiplier. Darkiplier. I like that. Rolls off the tongue quite nicely…”

A cool chill ran up his spine. Dark jumped, spinning around angrily. With anger came deformities, mutations. He took a long, deep breath.

“I know that you're impatient, but believe me, it will be a simple task for you to overtake his body.”

Dark seemed to be talking to an empty room. But the chill wrapped around his arm, making his hair stand up.

“His mind?” Dark shrugged. “I have my theories.”

Once more, the cold encircled him, this time around his neck. Dark chuckled lowly and touched the skin.

“Patience, Anti. Patience.”

\---

Jack was starting to get very concerned. Five days, and not a peep from Mark. Not that it mattered - Jack didn't care if Mark was ignoring him…. no, not at all. But this wasn't simply towards Jack. Mark hadn't been on Twitter, nor any other social media. His videos were months upon months old. And he wouldn't pick up his phone - not that Jack had tried to give him a call or anything. Why would he?

As the day progressed, he texted Mark once… maybe twice, if you cared…. but otherwise, told himself he was being silly. Of course Mark was fine - he was a completely capable adult.

Jack’s mind flashed to every childish moment he had ever experienced with Mark - his worry increased ten fold.

There was a sudden, sharp knock on his door.

Jack arched his eyebrows. There were hardly every visitors in the day - who would even know where he was, besides the post? And he hadn't ordered anything…

Mark. Mark stood on his doorstep, looking fresh from a plane. Well, fresh wouldn't exactly be the word he would use. He was heavily unkempt, and his eyes were so dark that he looked sickly.

“Mark?” Jack opened the door wider, and Mark stepped through. Despite his outer appearance, he held his chest unnaturally high, as if impersonating someone.

“Hey, Jack! I'm sorry - I came without a warning.”

Jack closed the door and gave a halfhearted chuckle. “It's quite strange for you to just go about showin’ up, since you don't exactly live in this country, but I'm glad to see you! You've been sort of off the map…”

Mark shrugged as he pulled his coat off and tossed it over the back of the couch. “I've been busy!”

Jack locked the door and stared at Mark curiously. Something seemed off. “Hey, you're okay, right?”

Mark gave a shuddering grimace. Jack jumped and grabbed his shoulders.

“Mark! Mark, what is wrong with you?” He lifted up his head and almost screamed.

Mark stared at him with soulless, black eyes and glaringly red pupils. The area below his eyes was sunken and grey, and his smile was hideously fanged.

“Mark-” but Mark grabbed Jack by his collar. In one swift motion, he was vigorously kissing the Irishman.

Jack made a noise of surprise, only allowing Mark more access. A cold chill shot down his spine, and he pushed Mark off of him with a gulping breath. Jack’s eyes were wide as he stared at the man before him.

He looked like Mark. His eyes were not as dark, teeth not what he had seen, but everything was off. Jack gulped.

“Who are you?” He questioned, his body giving an involuntary shiver.

“The name is Darkiplier. Dark, for my friends.” He gave a mock bow. “And I do consider you my friend.”

“What have you done to Mark?” He asked. The question seemed ridiculous - obviously, this was a trick, a gimmick, something - why was it so horribly cold in here?  

“It’s very ironic, isn’t it?” he asked. Jack swallowed, staring him down.

“Answer my question.”

“Mark. So strong, he said. Always so strong. It was his branding.” he gave another chuckle. “But ultimately, he was oh, so very weak.”

Now he was starting to walk around Jack, circling him like a shark would its prey. “You, on the other hand - you’re much smaller. You look like he could simply swallow you whole. But that’s not true, is it? No.” he tapped Jack on the head. “You’re so much stronger up here. Maybe the fight you put up will be worth something. I’ll enjoy watching.”

“What are you talking about? Mark, come on-”

“Mark. Isn't. Here.” He snarled, eyes closed to slits. Jack jumped back, his hand finding the wall behind him.

Jack shivered once more. And Mark… or, Dark, if you prefer, gave a wide, curling grin.

“Goodbye, Sean.”

Jack’s vision went black, and his knees hit the floor. It was like someone just hit a switch, and everything physically turned off. But his mind was racing - _Hello_.

A sharp stab of pain tore through his head, seeming to rip it straight in half. He tried to cry out, but the beating in his ears muffled any sound. He didn’t exactly know what his physical body was doing for him - he was only focussed on the voice reverberating through his skull.

_Hello, Sean_

“Get out!” he cried, his voice breaking. “Get out of my head!”

Jack assumed he wasn’t being vocal - he was wrong. Dark stood a few feet away from the body, curled up on the floor. His eyes were screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed, and his screams kept breaking half-way through. It only made Dark smile more.

Jack screamed again and again, fighting with everything he had left to silence the voice. What was happening to him? What was he going to end up like? What if -

Dark watched with glee as the body before him became still. The eyes relaxed, the hands tightened in hair released. And the mouth curved into a soft smile.

“Anti. So glad you could finally make it.”

The man, previously Jack, now… a monster, stood. He ran a hand through his hair to muss it, and rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves. Then he opened his eyes.

One eye was very similar in color and style as Dark’s were - very black, with a frightening red pupil. But the other? It was sickly green, with unnatural blue pupils. He had a gleam to both of his eyes that set a smirk on Dark’s face.

“Missed you.” Anti said, stepping closer to Dark.

“We’ve never left each other, not since the last hosts.”

“Yes, but I miss having a physical form. And,” he took another step. “Yours now isn’t bad. Not bad at all.”

“I could say the same.” Dark wrapped a hand around Anti’s waist.

“Something tells me that these bodies are going to give us a lot of fun.”

Dark gave a low, humming laugh. “Don’t we always find a way to have fun?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I wrote to fill the AntisepticeyexDarkiplier-shaped-hole in my heart <3


End file.
